The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In various scenarios, including in the manufacturing, construction, environmental and other industries, analog gauges are used to display values for measurement and monitoring. In particular, some of these analog gauges may be angular gauges, in which a needle may be mounted on a rotating spindle, where it may hinge. The spindle may be rotated around this hinge point to a particular degree, causing the needle to rotate as well. The angular gauge may also include a set of markings to which the needle may point to indicate a particular value. In various scenarios, such angular gauges may be desired to be read from a distance. For example, the angular gauge may be located in a difficult-to-reach location or in a dangerous space, such as an excessively noisy space or one that is subjected to dangerous chemicals or radiation.